


Practice Makes Perfect

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: A moment alone before Kathryn and Chakotay head to the Prixin party during Mortal Coil.





	Practice Makes Perfect

Kathryn smiled as she heard the door to her quarters chime. “Right on time,” she said to herself. She bid him enter as she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, her newly short hair was still damp from her relaxing bath, and the belt of the cotton terry robe she wore was tied in a loose knot at her waist.   
  
In moments, Chakotay appeared behind her as she looked at her reflection and ran a comb thru her tresses. He wore the grey suit jacket that they had picked for him on Ttemme Prime, during one of the few away missions when they had occasion to sneak off and do the normal things couples do on vacation; shop, eat, and stay in charming hotels to enjoy each other’s company and each other’s bodies.  
  
In his hand was a single peach rose. It was traditional for them, ever since he brought her one on the night that they rekindled what they had started a million miles away. A bathtub had brought them together and a sailboat had restored them to each other.  
  
As he stepped close behind her, he set the rose on the basin with one hand. His other deftly undid the knot of her belt. The robe slowly parted, revealing her to him. As she leaded back against his chest, she felt his smile on her cheek.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” he whispered into her ear. Winding his arm around her waist, his hand slipped under the layer of while cotton that shrouded her. He caressed the smooth skin of her stomach, then rose his fingers to glide over her breast and her shoulder, slipping the robe off of her and onto the floor.  
  
Turning in his arms to face him, she raised on tiptoe as she had done so many times before. She pulled him into a kiss with her hands on his shoulders, guiding him backwards to her bed. As the back of his legs hit the bed frame, Chakotay pivoted and rolled Kathryn under him and onto the mattress. Her brilliant hair crowned her like a corona and she felt elegant and beautiful under his heated gaze.   
  
Chakotay kneeled at the foot of the bed and gently placed his fingers between her closed knees, moving them apart, opening her to him. He pressed kiss after kiss up her thighs, moving closer to where she needed him.  Pressing a long and languid kiss to her core, she felt the tip of his tongue testing her, teasing her. Her hands rung at the sheets and her back arched.  Sensation rippled thru her as Chakotay grew more insistent. His hands caressed her legs, over her hips and across her stomach.  Bringing his touch to her breast, he grazed her nipple then rolled between his fingers until it was pert and she was aching for more.  
  
He lapped at her depths, and she savored every moment. Soon, Kathryn saw the creation of a thousand stars behind d her closed eyes, he back arching off the bed, and his name leaving her lips like a prayer.  Her head was swimming but his touch was her anchor. She let go of the sheets that had been so tightly in her grip, moving her hands to her heated skin. She was alive with sensation and she ached for him to be inside her, filling her.    
  
Kathryn’s eyes widened in anticipation as he pulled towards him, down the bed. Chakotay was standing before her, still fully clothed, except for jacket they he’d tossed over the chaise, and the trousers which were now lowered and bunched around his knees. With his hands again on her knees, he spread her open to him.  To be so exposed to someone she trite and loved so deeply wad freeing.  There was no judgment, only passion.  Kathryn gasped as he placed his thumb on her clit, drawing small circles. His other hand has gripping his own firm member, which wept in anticipation. Slowly, he pressed into her, his heat warming the very depth of her. They moved in perfect unison; his fevered thrusts meeting her cresting hips with precision. Faster and faster they arched into one another, craving each both to satisfy and be satisfied.    
  
Before long, due to a precision that comes only with practice, Kathryn found herself clenching around him, which sent him over his edge. He stilled in silence, too enraptured in his bliss to speak or even moan. Grazing his hand along her thigh, his eyes still closed in contentment, he stepped back, pulling out of her. Bending over her reclining form, he lowered his lips to hers in a deep and wanton kiss.  His hand sought hers, and gripping it, he playfully tugged her up from the bed and swung her around so that her feet were firmly on the floor, her naked body pressed against his clothed one. While continuing their kiss, he deftly readjusted his trousers, and then impishly swatted her bare behind.

“How are you not dressed yet? We’ll be late.”

Kathryn’s brow crinkled in amusement as she shot him a crooked smile. “Something momentarily distracted me, but I’m sure I’ll be fine now.  Give me five minutes.”  Looking back over her shoulder as she crossed into the bathroom, she saw him, hands in his pockets, smiling broadly, with dimples so big you could land a shuttle in them. He was so incredibly handsome.

In exactly 4 minutes and 28 seconds Kathryn reappeared, dressed in a long cream tunic and simple leggings. “All, set.  And with time to spare.”

“You look lovely.  But, there is one thing I need to do, even if it does put us behind schedule,” Chakotay said, crossing to her. “I haven’t kissed you here today.” Bending down, he pressed a light kiss behind her ear lobe. “Or here.”  His kiss moved to the ridge of her jaw. “Or here.” He continued, as his lips moved to her chin.  The narration stopped as the kisses continued down her neck and over her collarbone. Kathryn’s breathing deepened and her hands moved into his hair.  As he continued downwards, moving the neckline of her shirt out of his way, her chest heaved and arched to meet his touch.  Soon he reached the lacy trim of the non-standard issue bra she was wearing. Popping open the top two fasteners of her shirt he traced the outline of her bra with his tongue, around the cup and down into her cleavage, then grazed her nipple with his teeth, pulling lightly at it through the satiny fabric. Kathryn let out a moan that could probably be heard all the way to the mess hall. She was ready for him again, but the glint in his eye as he looked up at her, his lips traveling back up from her sternum, told her that he had no intention of letting her come again before they left her quarters.

“Don’t worry, Kathryn. I don’t make promises I can’t keep,” he reassured her, “but Prixin waits for no man, and no command team.  They’ll notice if we aren’t there.”

“You’re right,” Kathryn agreed, trying to get herself under control, “we should go.  But Chakotay,” she continued, refastening her tunic, “what’s good for the goose is good for the gander. You won’t be the only one on their knees tonight.”  And with that, Kathryn crossed in front of Chakotay and exited the room. She didn’t turn back to see his surprised look light into a beaming grin, or his hand move just below the waistband of his trousers to make a slight adjustment to a ‘developing’ situation.  All Kathryn cared about was that he wanted her, he loved her, and that together, they were unstoppable.


End file.
